Films are often bonded to substrates utilizing pressure-sensitive adhesives. The films are generally bonded to a variety of different substrates including, for example, surfaces on motor vehicles. The interface between the adhesive and the contact surface of the substrate is important to the performance of the film. The interface between the adhesive and the substrate is affected by several factors. For example, the application may be affected by the type of adhesive used, the size and type of the films utilized, the surface of the substrate upon which the article is applied, the application technique utilized, or combinations thereof.
Adhesive-backed films are often used for decorative purposes. The placement of a film into a specific position prior to the formation of a bond between the adhesive and the substrate is often difficult, but important for aesthetic reasons. Some adhesive-backed articles are unable to slide on the surface of the substrate and will adhere with the slightest contact on the surface of the substrate. Such articles can often be particularly difficult to reapply if they inadvertently adhere to the substrate. The inability to slide the adhesive-backed article in place can adversely affect the positioning of the article or cause damage to the article upon attempted repositioning after adhesion.
The decorative articles also require that the adhesive-backed article be able to evacuate air or other fluids trapped underneath the adhesive during the bonding step. The ability to bleed fluids and eliminate bubbles from underneath the article improves the overall appearance of the article. Additionally, bubbles under a film can adversely affect the adhesive performance of the article.
Thin films are often utilized on surfaces so that the adhesive film blends with the substrate upon which the film is applied. Additionally, thinner films are generally more flexible and therefore suited for application on contoured surfaces. However, the utilization of thin films can create an appearance problem. The thinner films have a tendency to show all surface abnormalities or uneven portions of either the adhesive or the substrate upon which the adhesive-backed article is applied.